UK OTL atomic reactors in 1962
List of UK reactors 'Power station reactors' # Berkeley, Gloucestershire 2 x 276MW, de-commissioned # Bradwell, Essex (Generation ceased in 2002, defuelled by September 2005) # Calder Hall, Sellafield, Cumbria - 4 x 50MWe (Generation started in 1956 and ceased in 2003) # Chapelcross, Dumfries and Galloway - 4 x 180MW(th) (Generation ceased in June 2004) # Dungeness A, Kent 2 x 223MW. BNG owned Magnox station (Entered decommissioning January 2007) # Dungeness B, Kent 2 x 550 MW(e). British Energy owned AGR # Hartlepool, Hartlepool 2 x 600MW(e). British Energy owned AGR # Heysham nuclear power stations, Lancashire - 4 x 600 MW(e) # Hinkley Point A, Somerset (Ceased operations in 2000, defuelled by September 2005) # Hinkley Point B, Somerset 2 x 570MW(e). British Energy owned AGR # Hunterston A, North Ayrshire (Generation ceased 1990) # Hunterston B, North Ayrshire 2 x 570 MW(e) British Energy owned AGR # Oldbury, Gloucestershire - 2 x 435MW. Generation Ceased (Reactor two shut down June 30th, 2011, Reactor one shut down February 29th, 201223) # Sizewell A, Suffolk BNFL owned Magnox station (Entered decommissioning January 2007) # Sizewell B, Suffolk 1 x 1195MWe. British Energy PWR # Torness, East Lothian 2 x 625 MW(e). British Energy owned AGR # Trawsfynydd, Gwynedd BNG owned Magnox station (Generation ceased 1991) # Wylfa, Anglesey - 2 x 490MW Magnox reactors. (World's last operational Magnox reactors- Generation due to cease at end of 2012) 'Research reactors' # Aldermaston - VIPER - Atomic Weapons Establishment # Ascot - CONSORT reactor, Imperial College London, Silwood Park campus # Billingham - TRIGA Mark I reactor, ICI Physics and Radioisotopes Dept of ICI R&D, Billingham (later to become Tracerco) (installed 1971, shut down 1988) # Culham - JET fusion reactor # Derby - Neptune - Rolls-Royce Marine Power Operations Ltd, Raynesway # Dounreay # The Shore Test Facility (STF) at VULCAN (Rolls-Royce Naval Marine) # DSMP1 at VULCAN (Rolls-Royce Naval Marine)(shut down 1984) # DMTR # Dounreay Fast Reactor - Fast breeder reactor (shut down 1994) 'Prototype fast reactors' # East Kilbride - Scottish Universities Research and Reactor Centre (deactivated 1995, fully dismantled 2003) # Harwell AERE # GLEEP (shut down 1990) # BEPO (shut down 1968) # LIDO (shut down 1974) # DIDO (shut down 1990) # PLUTO (shut down 1990) # London university # Greenwich - JASON PWR reactor (dismantled 1999) # Stratford Marsh - Queen Mary, University of London (commissioned 1966, deactivated 1982, (fully dismantled)) # Risley - Universities Research Reactor (shut down 1991 decommissioned-land released 1996) # Sellafield (named Windscale until 1971) # PILE 1 (shut down 1957 after Windscale fire) # PILE 2 (shut down 1957) # WAGR (shut down 1982) # Winfrith - Dorchester, Dorset, 9 reactors, shut down 1990 # Dragon reactor Also see *OTL *https://1991-new-world-order.fandom.com/wiki/O.T.L._history_notes *1880's-1910's Brazilian notes. *African map links page *Atomic warfare information notes. *Estonia did have a submarine in 1937! *How Governments become Authoritarian *Lithuanian did have a navy, army air-force and natural resources in 1933! *Minerals and fuel in central Africa *Nations and vassal states of 1490-1500 *Nations in 1988 *Nations in 1991 *OTL Decolonisation notes *OTL Natural disasters *The O.T.L. Operation High Jump conspiracy theory *Today's OTL types of economies, societies and regimes *UK and Commonwealth OTL troop numbers in WW1 *UK and Commonwealth OTL troop numbers in WW2 *What is a coup d'état? *Why the USSR broke up in reality *https://1991-new-world-order.fandom.com/wiki/O.T.L._history_notes Category:Atomic affairs Category:United Kingdom Category:Science Category:Cold War Category:History Category:UK Category:Atomic power stations Category:Energy